Folie (Amoureuse)
by EnvyJealous
Summary: Une compilation de trois songfic basée sur l'univers de la Comédie Musicale Mozart l'Opéra Rock. Mozart est jeune,naïf. Salieri est vicieux, fourbe. Mais que se passe-t-il lorsque l'amour se rajoute à cette équation pourtant contraire ? Salieri est fou. Mozart est amoureux. (Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, pas plus que les chansons utilisées.)
1. Acte I : Pureté Juvénile

Wolfgang venait d'arriver au palais de Vienne, merveilleuse ville emplie d'aristocrates hypocrites. À peine avait-il exposé l'idée d'un opéra en Allemand que ces derniers lui riaient au nez.

 _N'en déplaise aux courtisans qui baisent_

 _Les pieds des hommes les mieux chaussés_

Malgré lui, il en restait blessé dans son égo. Pourtant, rien ne l'empêcherait de composer pour l'Empereur, pas même ces nobles qui courbaient l'échine devant tout et rien.

 _Je me ris de leur vie de punaises écrasées_

 _Que se taisent les futiles fadaises qui brillent en belle société_

Mozart transgressait les règles depuis longtemps déjà et il n'allait certainement pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin. Personne n'avait le droit de lui dicter comment composer ni en quelle langue le faire.

 _Je suis fort à mon aise dans les crimes de lèse-majesté_

 _Nul n'est ici-bas_

 _Maître des hommes,_

 _prince des lois_

Il était le seul maître de ses pensées, de ses décisions. Peu lui importait d'être seul contre tous, il saurait trouver des alliés.

 _Place je passe_

 _Je suis roi de mes rêves, souverain des libertés_

Lorsqu'il rencontra l'Empereur, celui-ci l'autorisa à écrire comme bon lui semblait. Rosenberg était outré du choix de leur souverain. Comment pouvait-il laisser ce pauvre illuminé composer en Allemand ?

 _Osez, rendez grâce_

 _à ce fou qui se lève_

Le compositeur fondit directement à son bureau. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il souhaitait faire jusqu'à ce qu'il heurte un grand homme dégageant une aura sombre. Il mit du temps avant de sortir de ses rêves et réagir.

 _Place je passe_

 _Je suis roi de mes rêves, souverain de mes idées_

Lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait en face de lui le célèbre Antonio Salieri, Mozart exécuta une magnifique courbette mais croisa le regard froid et courroucé du brun. Il se présenta brièvement mais ne reçut rien de plus qu'une indifférente ignorance. Lui qui pensait bien faire.

 _Osez, rendez grâce_

 _Au vilain épris de nobles pensées_

Enfin parvenu à son bureau, il se mit à composer mais à sa porte se trouvait l'insupportable Rosenberg qui ne cessait de le critiquer, de lui dire que son œuvre allait être rejetée, comme à Paris. Cet homme allait finir par lui porter malheur.

 _N'en déplaise aux altesses qui biaisent la moindre de nos volontés_

En l'entendant, Mozart n'eut envie que d'une chose : Le voir perdre sa place de conseiller auprès de l'Empereur. La gloire de chacun était éphémère, surtout lorsque l'on se comportait de manière aussi perfide. Sa plume glissait sur le papier alors qu'un léger sourire se dessinait sur son visage juvénile.

 _Sur leurs trônes de glaise en guise de chaise, je m'assieds_

Rosenberg ne se mettrait en travers de son chemin, il avait les faveurs de l'Empereur et lui faisait grandement confiance. Peut-être même trop. Sa confiance, il ne l'avait déjà que trop donné et la souffrance l'avait envahi lorsqu'il fut trahi. Mais il voulait croire en ce souverain qui lui avait ouvert ses portes là où tous les lui avait claqué au nez.

 _Nul n'est ici bas_

 _Dieu pour les hommes,_

 _Digne de foi_

Agacé, Mozart finit par le congédier et s'enferma à double tour afin de pouvoir être tranquille. Il continuait d'écrire les notes sur ses partitions alors que ses pensées s'envolaient bien loin du présent. Elles étaient tournées vers l'homme rencontré il y avait de cela plusieurs heures. Et Wolfgang avait conscience de la présence de ce grand compositeur dans la pièce adjacente. Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade en imaginant qu'il ne puisse lui arriver à la cheville.

 **Ça va aller, Wolfgang. Salieri est un génie mais il est trop classique. Moi, j'innove!**

 _Place je passe_

 _Je suis roi de mes rêves, souverain des libertés_

 _Osez, rendez grâce_

 _à ce fou qui se lève_

Il composa pendant des heures et des heures ce nouvel opéra destiné, malgré lui, à Salieri. A présent, il n'avait qu'une seule envie : Être proche de lui, pouvoir passer du temps à ses côtés. Il ignorait pourquoi il avait ce sentiment là, ni même comment il devait le nommer. Ce dont il était certain, c'était que le glacial compositeur lui faisait bien trop d'effet.

 _Place je passe_

 _Je suis roi de mes rêves, souverain de mes idées_

Cependant, il avait conscience qu'approcher l'Italien ne serait pas facile mais cet obstacle l'excitait d'autant plus, friand de défis qu'il était. Avait-il perdu la raison ? Très certainement. Lorsqu'il eut fini de remplir les différentes pages, Mozart rassembla toutes ses partitions et courut frapper à la porte de son comparse. Il dû attendre ce qui lui sembla être une éternité avant que le brun ne daigne lui ouvrir. Son regard froid donna des frissons de peur et d'excitation au jeune compositeur qui lui tendit ses partitions, tremblant.

 _Osez, rendez grâce_

 _Au vilain épris de nobles pensées_

Tout naturellement, Salieri donna son avis. Un avis positif mais pas le moins du monde chaleureux. Après quelques mots, il lui rendit les feuilles et lui claqua la porte au nez sans rien ajouter. Mozart l'avait attentivement écouté et sa seule phrase avait suffi à le mettre dans tous ses états. Contrairement à Rosenberg, Antonio ne l'avait pas rejeté ni traité de fou et cet acte relevait du miracle.

 _Place je passe_

 _Je suis roi de mes rêves, souverain des libertés_

 _Osez, rendez grâceà ce fou qui se lève_

Sur un petit nuage, Wolfgang retourna à son bureau avec ses partitions, froissant légèrement celles-ci en les serrant contre son torse. Il s'assit sur son fauteuil, réorganisant sans trop de succès ses feuilles avant de les poser face à lui. Il croisa ses bras sur son bureau, fermant les yeux en souriant comme un bienheureux.

 _Place je passe_

 _Je suis roi de mes rêves, souverain de mes idées_

Mozart avait définitivement perdu l'esprit. Salieri allait attirer des ennuis à ce pauvre adolescent naïf. Celui-ci était bien loin d'imaginer ce qu'il se tramait dans la tête du compositeur, le pensant simplement froid parce qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas. Il imaginait un homme bon, vertueux, de bonne compagnie mais il n'en était rien.

 _Osez, rendez grâce_

 _Au vilain épris de nobles pensées_

Perdu dans les méandres de ses pensées, il ne voyait pas le dangereuxprédateur s'approcher. Le jeune homme était une bien facile proie pour soncomparse qui, malheureusement, l'avait déjà coincé entre les mailles de sonfilet. Relation empoisonnée où deux contraires ne pouvaient que se nuire.


	2. Acte II : Amour Malsain

Antonio était incapable dormir ce soir-là. Assis sur son confortable siège en velours, ses pensées se tournaient vers cet énergumène qui venait d'arriver au palais de l'empereur.

 _Cette nuit, intenable insomnie_  
 _La folie me guette_

Il avait entendu l'opéra proposé le jeune compositeur qu'il jugeait comme sans talent. Mais à présent, c'était son talent qu'il remettait en question.

 _Je suis ce que je fuis_

Cette pièce, cette œuvre, restait profondément ancrée dans sa tête, au point de le faire souffrir.

 _Je subis cette cacophonie_

 _Qui me scie la tête_

 _Assommante harmonie_

L'homme à la sombre chevelure se leva et se dirigea vers son bureau d'un pas lourd. Une petite voix dans sa tête lui rappelait quelques-uns des pires moments de sa vie, des pires actes qu'il avait commis.

 _Elle me dit, tu paieras tes délits_

 _Quoi qu'il advienne_

 _On traîne ses chaînes_

 _Ses peines_

Salieri s'installa et composa une pièce paraissant disharmonique malgré la rage, la tristesse et la mélancolie qu'elle renvoyait.

 _Je voue mes nuits_

 _A l'Assasymphonie_

 _Au requiem_

Après avoir passé des heures et des heures à écrire les notes, il déchira finalement les feuilles entachées de sa belle écriture, commençant à jouer cette fameuse pièce dont personne ne pourrait deviner l'auteur.

 _Tuant par dépit ce que je sème_

 _Je voue mes nuits_

 _A l'Assasymphonie_

Contrairement aux autres œuvres qu'il réalisait, celle-ci n'avait rien de religieux, se rapprochant de la musique profane de chambre. Elle était personnelle, reflétant l'état d'esprit actuel du compositeur.

 _Et au blasphème_

Plus que de la colère, c'était maintenant la haine qui faisait bouger ses doigts. Il éprouvait de la haine envers les divers couples qu'il avait vu dans les jardins impériaux durant la journée.

 _J'avoue, je maudis tous ceux qui s'aiment_

Lui n'avait jamais été aimé. Apprécié ? Oui. Admiré ? Evidemment. Mais aimé ? Il était bien trop vicieux, bien trop fourbe pour s'attirer les faveurs de quelqu'un. Antonio avait pourtant tenté mais l'amour était une matière dans laquelle il ne cessait d'échouer.

 _L'ennemi tapi dans mon esprit_

 _Fête mes défaites_

 _Sans répit, me défie_

Malgré tout, il s'efforçait de faire abstraction de ce manque. Pourtant, cela le rendait fou. Plus qu'il le pensait. Ça le tuait de l'intérieur. Ses doigts continuaient de glisser aisément sur les touches, mais ses pensées restaient fixées sur l'Autrichien audacieux.

 **Va au diable, Mozart. Sors de ma tête. Laisse moi vivre à nouveau!**

 _Je renie la fatale hérésie_

 _Qui ronge mon être_

 _Je veux renaître_

 _Renaître_

Plus il s'énervait contre lui-même et son maudit esprit, plus il revenait sur les mêmes notes qui finirent par constituer une sorte de refrain. Sa voix accompagna la mélodie, s'il pouvait qualifier cette horreur de mélodieuse.

 _Je voue mes nuits_

 _A l'Assasymphonie_

 _Au requiem_

 _Tuant par dépit ce que je sème_

Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'il jouait mais ne s'en lassait pas. Il paraissait devenu accro à cette œuvre si personnelle, qui le reflétait pleinement. Ses pensées se faisaient de plus en plus précises. Il les revoyait dans les jardins. Constance et Wolfgang. Puis son esprit ne vit plus que lui. Sa haine se portait sur elle, son contraire sur lui.

 _Je voue mes nuits_

 _A l'Assasymphonie_

 _Et au blasphème_

 _J'avoue je maudis tous ceux qui s'aiment_

Son imagination de compositeur couplée à la violente passion qu'il éprouvait le firent dériver vers de nouvelles notes, bien plus harmonieuses que ce qu'il avait joué depuis qu'il s'était installé à ce piano. La douceur s'empara des partitions imaginaires qu'il avait en tête. Une douceur qui venait effacer haine et colère, retrouvant la tristesse et la mélancolie qu'il cherchait au départ.

 _Pleurent les violons de ma vie_

 _La violence de mes envies_

 _Siphonnée symphonie_

Pourtant, malgré toute la tendresse qu'il y mettait inconsciemment, il n'arrivait à atteindre cette beauté qui frôlait la perfection qui le caractérisait aux yeux de tous. Il fit même plusieurs fausses notes qui le contrarièrent fortement. Et il ne fallait jamais contrarier Antonio Salieri.

 _Déconcertant concerto_

 _Je joue sans toucher le beau_

 _Mon talent sonne faux_

La peur lui noua soudain l'estomac. La peur d'avoir perdu la totalité de son talent. Il avait l'impression de ne plus être le génie qu'il fut autrefois. Alors, une nouvelle fois, la disgrâce s'empara de son travail, lui faisant jouer plusieurs notes que même un novice n'aurait jamais marié.

 _Je noie mon ennui dans la mélomanie_

 _Je tue ma phobie dans la désharmonie_

Alors, de nouveau, il s'énerva. Et dans sa colère, il revit cette image qu'il avait cru effacer quelques instants. Il connaissait le fautif de cette perte de talent. Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart. Des envies de meurtre le parcoururent. Mais pas envers lui. Non. Envers elle. Constance.

 _Je voue mes nuits_

 _A l'Assasymphonie_

 _Au requiem_

 _Tuant par dépit ce que je sème_

Était-ce par jalousie qu'il ressentait cela ? Ou simplement par pur sadisme ? Pendant que ses doigts poursuivaient leur danse bruyante, un sourire dérangeant se posa sur son visage. Ce sourire exposait sa folie, l'étendue de sa perversion et de ses envies malsaines. Le destin venait de le condamner.

 _Je voue mes nuits_

 _A l'Assasymphonie_

 _Et au blasphème_

 _J'avoue je maudis tous ceux qui s'aiment_

 **Meurs! Meurs!**

Il jouait de plus en plus rapidement, ses mains étaient crispées, se déplaçant avec rage plus qu'avec grâce. Mozart lui avait fait perdre son talent, il lui arracherait sa femme. Puis, il s'assurerait qu'avec le jeune compositeur, il retrouverait ce génie qui l'habitait. Mais était-ce vraiment pour retrouver son talent qu'il désirait faire cela ? Non. Par pur plaisir égoïste. Ses doigts cessèrent leur danse. L'image souriante du jeune homme lui revint alors que ses joues se teintaient de rose.

 _Je voue mes nuits_

 _A l'Assasymphonie (l'Assasymphonie)_

 _J'avoue je maudis tous ceux qui s'aiment_

Il maudissait ceux qui s'aimaient. Mais il se maudissait d'autant plus d'aimer un être aussi talentueux qui n'aurait jamais d'yeux que pour Constance, qui ne l'aimerait jamais. Cette pièce, preuve unique de cet amour fou et malsain, se nommerait "Il Pazzo", "Le Fou". Voilà qui résumait bien Antonio. Il fallait être fou pour aimer Wolfgang à vouloir en tuer Constance.


	3. Acte III : Folie Amoureuse

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis ce triste jour. Mozart ne voulait plus voir personne mais tout le monde s'affolait autour de lui. Des courtisans frappaient à sa porte, lui les congédiait immédiatement. Il passait ses nuits à pleurer.

 _Trop de bruit_

 _Pour trop de nuits qui pensent_

Il était parti. On le lui avait retiré. Cet homme, si sobre, si inquiétant, si dangereux mais terriblement attirant. Son absence au sein du palais le tuait de jour en jour.

 _Quand valse l'absence_

 _Dans ce bal_

Lors de son départ, Salieri n'avait pas nié. Il n'avait pas voulu expliquer à Mozart pourquoi. Ce silence l'avait brisé.

 _Ton silence est un cri qui fait mal_

Pourtant, toutes les nuits, il le revoyait dans son bureau. Il s'imaginait avec lui, redessinant les quelques moments, précieux instants d'un bonheur éphémère, qu'ils avaient passé ensemble.

 _Je devine_

 _Ton visage sur les ombres_

Inévitablement, les larmes venaient salir ses joues pâles. Y repenser le faisait souffrir.

 _Les souvenirs sombres_

 _M'assassinent_

Wolfgang regardait sans cesse cette chevalière en argent et en onyx que lui avait laissé Antonio avant de partir. Ce précieux bijou entre ses mains aurait pu signer son arrêt de mort mais lui n'en avait que faire. Cette bague simple était le dernier vestige d'un amour dont on l'avait privé.

 _Je dors sur des roses_

 _Qui signent ma croix_

Il la serrait contre lui avec force, comme si cela pouvait le rapprocher d'Antonio, lui faire sentir son odeur, lui faire entendre sa voix. Pourtant, quelque chose en lui hurlait à l'injustice et à la révolte. Une autre part de lui lui demander d'oublier le compositeur qui lui manquait tant.

 _La douleur s'impose_

 _Mais je n'ose pas_

 _Manquer de toi_

Ils avaient passé des jours et des nuits tous les deux, à composer, à se taquiner, à s'aimer.

 _Dans mes nuits_

Salieri l'avait accueilli un soir d'orage alors que l'Autrichien avait été expulsé de chez lui. Personne ne l'avait jamais fait.

 _Dans la pluie_

Wolfgang se souviendrait toute sa vie de la matinée où ils avaient humilié Rosenberg devant l'Empereur, les courtisans auraient pu voir deux enfants en train de s'amuser.

 _Dans les rires_

Lors du décès de son père, Salieri l'avait soutenu et aidé à remonter la pente.

 _Dans le pire_

 _De ma vie_

Des bouteilles jonchaient le sol, un verre à la main, Mozart voyait trouble et sentit un vertige lorsqu'il se leva pour à nouveau renvoyer ceux qui faisaient du bruit à sa porte.

 _Trop de bruit_

 _Pour mon esprit qui tangue_

Le prodige désirait rester seul, pour le restant de ses jours s'il le fallait. Tout tournait autour de lui, alors qu'il était certain de faire un malaise. Le verre tomba au sol et lui se rattrapa à son bureau, les mains à plat sur celui-ci.

 _Sur mes rêves exsangues_

 _Drôle danse_

Pourquoi s'en souvenait-il encore ? Pourquoi devait-il le revoir, même dans ce moment de faiblesse ? Jamais, pas même au décès de sa mère, à celui de son père, il n'avait autant souffert. Ô funeste destin, pourquoi t'acharnes-tu sur un être aussi fragile ?

 _La mémoire est un puit de souffrance_

Wolfgang tomba à genoux, le front contre son bureau, pleurant davantage. Il lui avait été interdit. La religion les avait surpris et les avait séparés. Mais leur amour perdurait, au moins dans un sens si Antonio ne s'était pas mis à le haïr à cause de leur indécence.

 _Au-dessus_

 _De ton corps défendu_

 _Mon amour pendu_

 _Se balance_

Il voulut s'endormir mais le mal de tête l'en empêchait. Qu'il aurait aimé mourir à cause de l'alcool et non rester ainsi à se morfondre. Salieri, lui, n'aurait pas pleuré, il n'aurait bu jusqu'à se mettre aussi minable.

 _Je dors sur des roses_

 _Qui signent ma croix_

Il devait se montrer fort mais comment ? Ses seules forces étaient parties le jour où la religion lui avait arraché son aimé. Tentant de composer à moitié saoul, Wolfgang ne parvint même pas à tracer une pauvre clé de sol. La seule musique dont il se souvenait était la dernière qu'il avait pu jouer avec Antonio, une pièce en duo piano-voix. Maintenant, il ne parvenait plus à toucher les partitions de cette œuvre commune.

 _La douleur s'impose_

 _Mais je n'ose pas_

 _Effleurer les choses_

 _Écloses sans toi_

Wolfgang ne désirait qu'une chose : Le bien-être de Salieri. Tant que celui-ci allait bien, alors il avait une raison de vivre. Il devait le revoir, c'était impératif. Peu importe l'acte atroce qu'il avait fait, peu importe le poignard qu'il lui avait planté dans le dos, Mozart l'avait pardonné le jour même où il avait été emporté.

 _Oh, ma rose_

 _Ne fane pas_

 _Je manque de toi_

Bien décidé à le revoir, le compositeur sortit de son bureau en tanguant légèrement. Il prit sur lui et se mit à courir après avoir quitté le palais. Il faisait nuit noire, la pluie battait sur les pavés, les rendant glissant. Wolfgang eut du mal à garder son équilibre mais parvint, après moult détours, à sa destination. Il se précipita vers le gardien et piqua un scandale comme jamais auparavant pour pouvoir, une dernière fois, son aimé.

 _Dans mes nuits_

 _Dans la pluie_

 _Dans les rires_

 _Dans le pire_

 _De ma vie_

Le compositeur, ivre mais presque lucide, marchanda longuement et parvint enfin à avoir ce qu'il voulait. Il parcourut la longue allée et s'arrêta enfin devant l'endroit désiré. Là, il fondit en larmes une nouvelle fois et passa ses mains autour de deux barreaux. Il murmura puis gémit le nom de Salieri qui ouvrit les yeux immédiatement en reconnaissant sa voix.

 _Je hais les roses_

 _Autant que mes sanglots_

Il se leva et vint voir Wolfgang, le cœur battant. Ils échangèrent de brèves paroles, Antonio le sermonnant d'avoir autant bu et d'être venu le voir. Le cadet arrivait à peine à parler mais son état en disait long sur ce qu'il ressentait.

 _La vie s'impose_

 _Je crois à nouveau_

Ils étaient enfin réunis, enfin ensemble, malgré ces barreaux qui les séparaient. Un gardien arriva et Mozart, plus du tout en état de réfléchir, supplia qu'on l'enferme avec Antonio. Hérétique qu'il était, lui aussi devait être puni pour ses péchés. Sans délicatesse, l'officier ouvrit la porte, poussa le compositeur et les enferma de nouveau. Il atterrit sur Salieri et nicha sa tête dans son cou, fermant les yeux en humant son odeur délicieuse, si rassurante.

 _A mes rêves défunts_

 _Je veux sans fin_

 _Oser la fièvre_

 _Du parfum_

 _Des roses..._

"Wolfgang...Comment peux-tu encore vouloir de moi..? Après tout cela..?

-Je te pardonne...tout..même le...le meurtre de Constance... Je..Je veux.. juste être..contre toi...c'est mon requiem...

-Serais-tu devenu fou ?

-Depuis que je te connais.."

La folie est contagieuse, mais pas toujours négative. Wolfgang était devenu fou d'amour pour Salieri qui avait sali ses mains pour s'approprier cet être déjà tombé dans ses bras. Ils s'aimaient et avaient perdu l'esprit. Les fous n'étaient-ils pas ceux qui vivaient le mieux et les plus heureux ?


End file.
